Dreams Do Come True
by Jennarella
Summary: The story of me getting my dream job and meeting the (celebrity) love of my life, Nick Pitera.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

I threw down my bags. Finally, I had made it to California. It was hard leaving my family and friends, but it had to be done. I couldn't stay in South Carolina. There wasn't anything left for me to do there. Mom told me I was being stupid. She said that nothing would come of the dream of mine. Okay, so I was still working on school, but I was almost done, and I didn't have a job. BUT I was determined! This had to work out for me, seeing as nothing else had yet. At church they taught me to take risks and have faith. Well, that is just what I was doing. I was taking the biggest risk of my life.

I had already had my Bachelor's degree in Creative writing for entertainment. Now I was working on getting my BFA in Computer Animation. I was almost done, I only had one exam left, and then I could move on. My goal was to an animation job at Pixar Studios. And for me to do that I needed to move to Emeryville, CA. It was a long shot, but I needed to try. I needed to prove that I could do something with my life. This was my new home. My life back in South Carolina was gone; I was no longer that person.

When I was in high school I was, well, FAT. I was picked on all the time. I had some friends, but none that would ever really stick up for me. My senior year, right after Christmas holidays, I went into Diabetic Ketoacidosis (DKA). I was in a diabetic coma for a week. When I woke all I saw was my family and youth pastor in a semicircle crying and praying. I was in the after coma fog, I thought I was dead, and I was upset. I was saved, if I was dead why wasn't I in heaven? I started to panic. My family finished praying and looked at me. My mom cried harder and said thank God she woke up. Hearing that was a bit of relief for me. At least I wasn't dead. The doctor came in and told me that I was a type 1&2 diabetic, which is extremely rare. I had to change my whole lifestyle. Before all that I was pushing 300lbs. I told you I was FAT!

I took a lot of time and effort but I lost the weight. I was able to reduce my insulin intake and I felt better about myself. I am currently 136lbs, with frost white blonde hair and sparkling silver blue eyes.

I had worked at our church on the media team; cameras, sound, screens, etc. I'm musically talented; I just never had the confidence, so I stayed off the stage. Although I did dream that one day I would be able to break out of my shell. Life was good I guess. I thought I had found love (for now we will call him Mr. Man). HA! Boy was I wrong. Things didn't work out at all.

I started to feel like I was trapped. So, I left. People were really shocked. Jenna (me) was really leaving. Not only was I leaving, but I was going to California. Mr. Man was super jealous. Here I was leaving to live out my dream and there he was still working as tech support. My best friend, Matt, asked if he could leave with me. I told him that he could visit but I needed to do this on my own.

Now here I am. The movers had everything set up. I just had a few boxes to unpack. I figured that in the morning. Now, seeing as it was night I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Sleep was not happening. I tossed and turned. I've always been able to adjust easily, but something was wrong.

I got up to check and make sure I took my medicine. Yep, I took them. What was missing? I started digging through my boxes. Then I found it! My missing thing.

I pulled out my phantom of the opera soundtrack and radio. I could now sleep with this playing in the background.

I got everything set up and hopped back in bed. I had a big day the next day. I had one more exam online then I was done with school. I had to create a character in an hour. Thank God it would be an easy test.

As soon as the phantoms voice came out of the speakers I was able to fall right asleep.

***A/N*** Sorry it's so short. This is just kind of a middle of the event. So it's short and to the point. Once again I'm sorry for that. Please review and let me know if you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

I woke up the next day full of energy and excitement. I rushed to my computer to get my exam done ASAP. I began to create this handsome character. He almost looked like an animated Elvis, but not quite. He had a sexier side. He wore tight black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over that he wore a black vest, and to pull off the entire outfit he wore a pair of bright red converse low-tops. All the while giving you a Flynn Ryder smolder look. I almost wished he was real; he was so handsome I could just die.

I submitted my work with a tear of pride. This was it; I was at the end of a long road. I would soon learn where my next journey would start. I would get my results within the hour.

I ran to get ready. I was going to go out and see what I could do with my life. It took me exactly one hour to get ready. I wore my favorite pair of white skinny jeans with an ice blue shirt and a sparkling white see-through lace jacket over it. I grabbed my shinny blue toms and my blue crystal necklace and earrings. My hair was free to flow in the wind, and my makeup was done playfully. What can I say? I LOVE blue! And I was dressed to impress.

As I was putting my shoes on I checked the results for my exam. I took a deep breath and looked. . . . . .AHHHHHH! I passed with flying colors. My papers and everything saying that I had received my BFA in Computer Animations were on their way in the mail.

I sighed a sigh of relief. I had finally accomplished something in my life. Mom would be proud. I truly believed that I had made the right decision to move.

I was on cloud 9, I felt like I could do anything at this moment. Nothing was going to stop me. My mind was made up. I was headed to Pixar Studios right away. I wanted a job there, and I was going to do everything in my power to get it.


End file.
